


One short day at Comic Con

by Astrumiel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Comic Con, Cute and kinda weird I guess, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been on a super hero binge and here's the resulting fandom spillover. It's pretty much a low key crack fic . . . enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	One short day at Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a super hero binge and here's the resulting fandom spillover. It's pretty much a low key crack fic . . . enjoy

   “Of all the weird freaking jobs we landed this has t’be the weirdest” Digger says with utter confidence. They arrived exactly where the coordinates had sent them. Normally San Francisco in the summer, even for a job, would be bliss. A chance to relax after the job was done but this was not the sunny boardwalk they had in mind when Ty called them in to assist on a mission.

  “The hell even is this?” Owen asks moving out of the way of a group of girls wearing trench coats, chasing after a jogger.

  “Umm Comic Con.” Kelly says eyes wide with surprise. Nick couldn’t exactly blame him for staring, there were people in costumes everywhere, lined up to get through the doors into the gigantic convention center. Only by the miracle of CIA issued passes did they get to avoid the absolute mess of standing in line.

  “So someone care to explain what this booze-less Mardi-Gras parade is?” Digger asked trying to make his way through the crowd and nearly knocking over a storm trooper in the process.

  “It’s a comic book convention, or at least that’s what I think it started out as.” Zane tells them looking around slightly amused before realizing that all of Sidewinder is staring at him.

  “What?” He asks bemused by their collectively shocked face. “You guys realize I run a bookstore right?

  “I married a hot nerdy dork.” Ty says before turning to try to make his way through the crowd to the room where they were suppose to meet their contact.

  Between dodging what looked like a rolling robotic salt-shaker with a plunger and having to pull Digger away from a group of girls who insisted he was the perfect match for their character group photo they wound up in the least crowded corner of the main room that they could find.

  “Sweet James Bond cosplay dude!” Someone yelled after Zane as he made his way through the crowd.

  “Tyler whoever sent you here is a monster.” Nick says irritably. “We have absolutely no clue on how to navigate this freaking sea of nerds.”

  “Funny O, because last time I checked you lived on a boat.” Ty tells him without malice. Truth was he agreed, they were kind of out of their element in this place but it wasn’t too bad. Kelly seemed a bit on edge but then again he’d been keyed up since he found out they were going to San Francisco for the weekend and Owen looked vaguely interested in some of the more complex costumes.

  “Zane you have any idea how this place works?” Owen asks as he scans the main floor again for an opening.

  “Not really, no.” Zane admits, he knows the basics but he’s never actually been to anything like this before.

“Figures neither have the rest of us.” Nick says. He looks over to Kelly who is still wide eyed as when they first arrived, his eyes trailing a group of guys in blue yellow and red shirts making their way past them.

  “Kels you ok?” Nick asks gently. “See any trouble?”

For a moment he doesn’t respond, then he throws Nick a smirk as he rips the hoodie he insisted on wearing off and tosses it at his boyfriend.

  “My time has finally come!” he declares revealing a golden yellow shirt beneath his hoodie with a small pin attached over his heart.

  “Doc’s finally gone off the deep end.” Digger says staring at Kelly.

  “Oh man I could have totally been Bones!” Kelly groans.

  “Who the hell are you now?” Owen asks not getting the costume.

  “He’s Sulu, from Star Trek.” Ty answers before he realizes it, much to everyone’s bewilderment.

  “Oh look who’s the nerdy dork now.” Zane tells him.

  “Hey it’s Deuce’s fault!” Ty counters “He dragged me out to the movies!”

  “Sure, doll whatever you say.” Zane tells him smiling.

  “Wait so is this what you’ve been hiding in the spare closet at the house?” Nick demands.

  “Yes.” Kelly tells him with a shrug. “You get baseball I get Star Trek.”

  “I thought you had some sort of, hell I don’t even know maybe a shrine to a boy band or something.” Nick laughed.

  “Nick you know exactly what kind of music I listen to, you bitch about it often enough.” Kelly said smiling at him.

  “Yeah you and your weird dramatic instrumental mu- shit.” He breaks off for a beat. “They’re movie soundtracks aren’t they?”

  “Bingo Nicko” Kelly says. “What did you think they were?”

  “New age relaxation music?” Nick offers hesitantly.

  “You’re both idiots.” Digger says.

  “Oh like you knew.” Nick grumbles out.

  “Dude he played the Star Wars theme on loop for like three days straight once.” Owen cut in. “How did you not notice?”

  “Easy I’ve never seen that movie.” He says.

There’s a moment of stunned silence that comes right before an outpouring of outrage, and Nick was staring it in the face.

  “Look O there’s a few things even I can’t let slide and-“

  “How on earth have you not see Star Wars Nick? The only people who haven’t seen star wars are the actors, and that’s because they lived them O’Flatery they-“

  “Dude please tell me you’re joking that’s like saying you’ve never-“

  “Dude the moment we get back home we’re fixing th-“

Nick  looked around terrified, apparently he had underestimated the importance of Star Wars. Only Zane wasn’t going off on him.

  “Dude Garrett a little help?” He tried, looking very apologetic.

  “Guys lay off Nick.” Zane said taking pity on his situation. He’d once made the mistake of not understanding a Monty Python reference and suffered a similar assault. “We can all watch Star Wars later, we’re on a mission now.”

  “Sorry man but seriously it’s Star Wars!” Owen tells him.

  “And here I was thinking the only nerds I knew were Zane and Kels.” Nick said with a huff. “Turns out you’re all nerds.”

  “Dude it’s freaking Star Wars.” Digger says, clearly not about to let it go.

  “Fine it’s Star Wars, can we please focus” Nick appeases.

  “Doc can you please help us out here?” Ty asks Kelly, the convention is growing steadily more crowded as new people pour through the doors, some with more difficulty than others owing to their costumes.

  “As acting lieutenant and doctor of the U.S.S Sidewinder-“

  “Oh boy.”

  “I’m in charge of this fucking expedition, so if you want to make it through Comic Con alive you’re gonna have to follow my lead.” Kelly said looking positively gleeful at the prospect.

  “Lead on Mr. Sulu.” Ty said grinning, it was great to see his friend enjoying himself, even if it was a bit weird.

  “Alright which damn showroom are we meeting this contact at?” Kelly asks scoping the floor and the map by the door trying to plan the least hazardous path.

  “Looks like there’s a private meeting room next to the main panel room, right there.” Zane said pointing to it on the map.

  “Figures.” Kelly said. “We have to get to the biggest show room right as the seating opens, it’ll be a nightmare.

  “Alright bitches here’s the plan. The rendezvous point is there at your three o’colck, buddy-up and head straight through the crowd, with the  flow of traffic. We’ll meet by the huge Iron Man statue near the doors at 14:oo hours.” Kelly said before grabbing Nick’s hand and merging with the crowd.

  “See you guys in five minutes then!” Nick called over his shoulder.

  They watched them disappear into the masses, occasionally spotting a glimpse of the yellow star fleet uniform Kelly wore.

  “Ready for a run through nerdy Hell? Digger asks Owen casually looking like he’s about take a jump off a plane.

  “ Right behind you brother.” Owen says as they throw themselves into the fray.

  “Guess that leaves us together.” Ty says grabbing Zane’s hand and following their friends across the showroom floor.

“I’ll always have your back.” he replies.

It’s not nearly the disaster any of them expected. By the time they reach Kelly and Nick there’s a group of Trekkies surrounding Kelly talking excitedly about something.

  “Looks like Doc made some new friends.” Digger says joining them, Owen not too far behind.

  “Yeah whatever let the kid have some fun.” Nick says.

The meeting room door opens and a woman in a very expensive suit walks out. “Special Agent Grady?” she asks looking them over.

Both Ty and Zane turn towards her.

  “That would be us.” He answered snapping back into a professional state.

  “Follow me please.” She says walking back into the meeting room Ty following her after a moment.

Zane suppressed a smile. Ty was literally the only one who thought they were on an actual mission. The rest of Sidewinder tried to hold back smiles as they followed him in. He had no idea what he was in for.

  “Special Agent Grady if you and your team will please step through that door my employer is waiting on you.” She tells them before walking past them all back out to the main floor. She held her composure pretty well in front of Ty, making it seem as if he were actually meeting a contact, but she crackes a smile as she glances up at Zane.

Ty opens the door cautiously. He walked into a higher end lounge and upon seeing who was waiting in the other room stopped dead, his professional composure faltered.

“Ah Mr. Bond I’ve been expecting you.” The man jokes as he gets up from his seat.

“Holy Shit.” Ty manages.

“’I get that a lot.” He says with a charming smile and upon spying Zane and the rest of Sidewinder behind Ty he gestures for them all to come in.

  “Zane Garrett, it’s been years, how’s your dad doing?” He asks as they all settle in on the seats in the room. Nick already has his phone out taking pictures of Ty’s shocked face.

  “It’s Zane Grady now actually.” He smiles glancing over to Ty who is still trying to comprehend what’s going on. He’s doing great Robert, you should stop by the ranch some time.” Zane says.

  “Well congratulations on tying the knot!” He replies, genuinely happy for him. “Is this the lucky guy then?” he asks turning back to Ty.

  “That’s him alright, though he’s usually more talkative.” Zane laughs and the other guys join in.

  “Man I haven’t seen him this speechless since the wedding.” Digger smirks.

  “Holy shit my husband knows Robert Downey jr.” Ty manages out then brakes into a little giggle. “Holy shit.”

  “Yeah surprise and Happy Birthday!” Kelly yelles at him.

  “Sir it’s an honor.” Ty says finally regaining his usual composure.  

  “Like wise, and thank you for your service.” He says shaking Ty’s hand, clearly Zane told him a bit about his background.

  “This is unbelievable, I’m a huge fan sir.” Ty says.

  “Robert, please.”

“Hey can we get a picture so i can show it off at the office? Ty asks excitedly

“Of course, but you have to promise to let me sign it too.” He agees.

A small knock came at the door. “Mr. Downey they’re ready for you at the panel.” The assistant says opening the door.

  “Of course.” He acknowledges, “Sharon can you grab a quick picture before we run off?”

She nods and lets them all pile into the picture, “Say “Comic Con” boys.

They all yell it grinning as the camera snaps, she checks the photo before handing the camera back to Zane and hurrying towards the door.

 

“You boys are welcome to join me for dinner tonight if you don’t have other plans, I’ll have someone call you with the details.” He says amiably and follows her out.   

“Thank you Robert, we’ll see you later tonight.” Zane thanks him.

 

  “Happy Birthday Tyler” He says before walking out of the room.

  “You know Robert Downey freaking jr. and you never ONCE mentioned it?” Ty demands.

  “It would have ruined the surprise.” Zane explains.

  “Wait does this mean we gat to hang out at Comic Con this weekend?” Kelly asks.

  “Yeah go nuts man, you guys have all access.” Zane tells him, and no sooner are the words out of his mouth that Kelly is peeling out of the room with a confused Nick behind him.

  “Wanna see what else I got you for your birthday?” Zane whispers leaning in close to Ty.

  “It better include a bed otherwise we might end up destroying one of these couches.” Ty tells him leading him towards the closes exit. Their hotel room is literally across the street but they might not make it that far.

“Seriously you know Robert Downey Jr!”

“Yes Ty, and if you want to be presentable at dinner we’re gonna need time to clean up after I’m done with you.”

“Lead the way.” Ty says eyes sparkling with equal parts mischief and joy.

 

 


End file.
